<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Alola, Hope's Peak! by komaedakun</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27002791">Alola, Hope's Peak!</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/komaedakun/pseuds/komaedakun'>komaedakun</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types, Super Dangan Ronpa 2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Affection, Alola-chihou | Alola Region (Pokemon), Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Non-Despair (Dangan Ronpa), Autism Spectrum, Autistic Nanami Chiaki, Autistic/ADHD Komaeda Nagito, Bandaid, Bisexual Hinata Hajime, Brother/Sister Chiaki and Chihiro, Chatting &amp; Messaging, Developing Friendships, Disabled Character of Color, Disabled Hinata Hajime, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Gay Komaeda Nagito, Hajime and Chiaki and Nagito centric, Hyperfixations, Komahina - Freeform, LGBTQ Themes, Lesbian Nanami Chiaki, Melemele Island, Multi, No Smut, Not Canon Compliant, Out of Character, Platonic Cuddling, Platonic Relationships, Pokemon, Pokemon AU, Pokemon Battles, Pokemon References, Pokemon Trainers, Pokemon Training, Romantic Fluff, Self-Indulgent, Soapies, Special Interests, Trans Hinata Hajime, Trans Male Character, Walks On The Beach, hand holding, it's really cute, romantic relationships</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-04-12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-07 00:54:55</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>8</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>9,119</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27002791</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/komaedakun/pseuds/komaedakun</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Hope’s Peak Academy, the world's premier pokemon trainer school... Located in the Alola region, it houses students from all over the planet. Trainers (in training) come from almost every region imaginable to study the ways of Pokemon! </p><p>Hajime Hinata, Chiaki Nanami, and Nagito Komaeda are all incoming students to Hope's Peak Academy. Arriving in high spirits and hopes of becoming certified pokemon trainers, they'll spend their days exploring the region, studying and making friends!</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Hinata Hajime/Komaeda Nagito, Koizumi Mahiru/Saionji Hiyoko, Kuzuryu Fuyuhiko/Pekoyama Peko, Mioda Ibuki/Nanami Chiaki/Tsumiki Mikan, Nidai Nekomaru/Owari Akane, Soda Kazuichi/Tanaka Gundham</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>48</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. alola, professor yukizome!</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Hope's Peak Academy. Every Pokemon obsessed teenager's dream school. And Hajime Hinata was lucky enough to be accepted into the Training Course... Here he stands outside the school, and of course, it's everything he ever imagined. He can barely take his eyes off of it. Something about the scent of the ocean and the warm sunlight on his skin was just so mesmerizing. From the Sinnoh region, Hajime had never been exposed to such consistent warm weather. Up until now, he's lived with his parents up in the snow-covered hills of Snowpoint City. Somewhere up in the trees, a Rowlet screeches happily, which reminds Hajime to get a move on. He can't be late to his first day of school, let alone the one he worked so hard to be accepted into. Leaning on his forearm crutches, Hajime smiles and heads inside. </p><p>"Hey, can I sit here...?" He nervously asks a girl with light pink hair. The girl in question has tan brown skin, the aforementioned light pink hair, and is playing some kind of visual novel game. A Comfey rests on her head, resembling a flower crown. "<em>Comfey!" </em>Her pokemon whispers gently, causing the girl to look up from her handheld game.</p><p>"Oh... Sure." She smiles, pink eyes returning back to her game. "I'm Hajime Hinata, what about you?" He waves. His deskmate sighs and saves her game, putting it back in her bag.</p><p>"I'm Chiaki Nanami...!" She answers. "And this is Comfey! I caught her out in the forest behind my house this summer." Comfey sways, emitting a pleasant scent.</p><p>"Woah... So you live here, then?" Hajime laughs.</p><p>"Hehe, yeah... Where are you from?" Chiaki asks. "Oh, I'm from Snowpoint City, in the Sinnoh region... It's definitely not as nice as Alola though." He chuckles.</p><p>"Wow...! So there's gotta be a lot of Ice and Rock types up there huh? Is that what you train?" She asks excitedly, her eyes lighting up. She must really like Pokemon!</p><p>"We have a pretty average variety, but yeah there's a ton of Ice/Rock/Steel types too! I actually prefer Normal, Fairy and Psychic types though..." Hajime's main Pokemon that he uses for battles and such are Miltank, Eevee, and Girafarig, but he also has a Chansey and a Meloetta. "My dream Pokemon is an Espeon, and I'm really hoping that's what my Eevee evolves to!" He adds.</p><p>"I also train Fairy and Psychic types!!! I also really like Dark-type Pokemon!" Chiaki smiles. "My absolute dream Pokemon is a Lunala..." She sighs wistfully. She opens her mouth to say something else but is interrupted by Professor Yukizome.</p><p>"Excuse me, the class is starting soon! Please return to your seats!" She announces sweetly. Hajime takes a look around the room now that everyone is mostly here. Among his classmates is a boy with bright pink hair and a small Litwick floating at his side. A purple-haired girl laughs as she shows her Happiny to her friend. She reminds Hajime of the Nurse at the Sinnoh Pokemon Center. </p><p>Right before the class officially starts for the day, a tall young man with wild white hair and a wary smile rushes in, his Pumpkaboo trailing lazily behind him. <em>"Pumpka-BOO!" </em>It exclaims cheerfully.</p><p>"My apologies, Professor. Sorry for being late..." He laughs nervously as he closes the door behind him. He then takes a seat, the only empty one left, in front of Hajime. "Is everyone ready?" Professor Yukizome asks the class and is met with nods of agreement.</p><p>"Alright, then let's get started! As many of you know, I am Professor Chisa Yukizome! I have studied Pokemon for almost my entire life, and I've been to every region imaginable. Prior to being your homeroom teacher, I adored studying absolutely everything there is about Pokemon. Being from Castelia City, I would spend every day after school discovering the city's Pokemon, and then heading out to the mountains and rivers on the weekends to explore even more." She explains, dazzling the class. "Now that you know me, why not get to know each other? It's time for first day introductions, everyone! Who wants to start?" </p><p>"Uh... I guess I'll go first? 'Since I'm the first seat, y'know..." The pink-haired boy from earlier stands up, putting his hands in his pockets casually. "Where should I start, Professor?" He asks. "Hm... How about your name, where you're from, the Pokemon you have with you today, and what your favorite types are!" Professor Yukizome replies to him. "Alright... I'm Kazuichi Soda, and I'm from Wedgehurst, which is this super small town in the Galar region. You've probably seen him already, but today I've got Litwick with me! I love Ghost-type Pokemon, but I have a soft spot for Electric and Poison types too!" Kazuichi concludes and sits back down.</p><p>"Thank you for that introduction, Kazuchi! I think we'll go in order of desks now, so Mr. Tanaka, you're up!" Professor Yukizome states, gesturing to the boy next to Kazuchi.</p><p>"Ahem," He clears his throat as he stands up. "My name is Gundham Tanaka, of Johto's city of Alto Mare. As one could assume, I deal with Water Pokemon, along with the occasional Flying-type!" He pulls a Pokeball out of his pocket and releases his Pokemon. "Behold, Altaria!" </p><p>Professor Yukizome tries to speed things up a bit by enacting a policy of every student going immediately after the one before them is done.</p><p>"M-My name is M-Mikan Tsu-Tsumiki-! This is m-my Happiny... We-We're from Luminose City, in K-Kalos and I train Fairy Pokemon!" Mikan frantically introduces herself while shaking almost violently. She puts her head down on her desk and sighs gratefully when she sits back down.</p><p>"And I'm Ibuki Mioda!" The girl next to her starts. "I'm also from the Kalos region, except I'm from Santalune City! Me and Mikan met in elementary school. I have my Swirlix with me, but I also LOVE Dragon and Flying-types!!!" Ibuki takes a bow and sits down. She pats Mikan lovingly on the head.</p><p>"'The name's Fuyuhiko Kuzuryu," A short boy with a buzz cut says. "I specialize in Water, Dragon, Dark and Fighting types. I'm from Hoenn, LaRousse City specifically. I brought my Zweilious today, so here he is. Say hi buddy..." Fuyuhiko's Zweilious lets out a cheerful little chirp of its name.</p><p>"My name is Peko Pekoyama, Also from LaRousse City. Dragon and Fighting types are my specialties, so here's Lucario." She states calmly, waving to her Pokemon.</p><p>"Akane Owari, at your service!" A tall girl exclaims. "Fighting and Normal Pokemon are pretty much the best Pokemon EVER! Here's my favorite, Pancham! Also, I was born and raised in Saffron City, in Kanto!" Akane seems really fun and high-energy.</p><p>A tall, strong-looking guy speaks up after her. "My name is Nekomaru Nidai, and I'm from Celadon City. I actually ran a training gym there with my parents, which is how I came to meet Akane! Like her, I also deal with Fighting and Normal types, but also like to experiment with Grass-type pokemon! Breloom is currently in her Pokeball right now, she tends to get kinda rowdy, heh." Hajime can definitely understand why Akane and Nekomaru are friends, especially if they trained together.</p><p>A short girl (though shorter than Fuyuhiko) snickers and then gets ready to introduce herself. "Hehe, I'm Hiyoko Saionji!!! I'm a sucker for Grass and Fairy Pokemon! Bug-types kinda freak me out though... I'm from Galar like Kazuichi, except I'm from Ballonlea. This is Shiinotic, she's so cute!!!"</p><p>The tall girl next to her stands up. "My name is Mahiru Koizumi, and I am from Pallet Town in Kanto. My favorite Pokemon of mine is my Volcarona. I really like Fire, Ground, Steel and Bug Pokemon." Mahiru seems very calm for someone who is into Fire and Steel, but they do seem to fit her very well. Only 4 more people to go until it's Hajime's turn...</p><p>"Hello! I'm Sonia Nevermind, and it's very lovely to meet you all! Funnily enough, I'm from Mikan Island, which is a part of the Orange Islands! I train Psychic, Ice, and Water Pokemon, my favorite of mine being Muna! I hope we can all be friends." She has a sweet way of talking and seems very kind.</p><p>The boy next to her had zoned off into space and had to be nudged by Sonia. "Ah-! Sorry, I'm TeruTeru Hanamura. I train a wide variety of Pokemon, such as Fire, Electric, Rock, and Steel! Pansear wanted to meet you all, so she's who I have with me today. Oh, and I'm from Johto."</p><p>These introductions feel like they've dragged on forever... Chiaki, who had been resisting the urge to start playing a game again, had fallen asleep at her desk. At least it's that late boy's turn. Hajime thinks there's something interesting about him, but can't place it.</p><p>"Ah, hello everyone! My name is Nagito Komaeda, and this is Pumpkaboo. I enjoy training Grass, Poison, Ghost, and Dragon-type Pokemon. I am from Lacunosa Town, Unova!" He doesn't know why he got himself all excited for this kid's intro, but Hajime thinks he's nice enough. Maybe they could be friends? Hajime gently wakes up Chiaki for her turn, and then spaces out for the entirety of it since he already knows her. </p><p>"Er... Hi, I'm Hajime Hinata. It seems I'm the only one here from Sinnoh, and Snowpoint City at that..." He laughs awkwardly. "Well, I like to train Psychic, Normal and Fairy types, which apparently is pretty common in this class. I have Girafarig, but he's resting right now. Maybe you'll meet him later..." He trails off. </p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. unstructured training time (and lunch)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Since every up and coming Pokemon master has their own method of training their beloved Pokemon, Hope's Peak Academy has provided students with an hour of Unstructured Training Time before lunch. As the bell rings for the Training Course's free time, the Healing Course heads back in from lunch. The Hope's Peak Healing Course is made up of another 16 students who have come to learn the best way to care for Pokemon. Throughout the course of their high school careers, the Healing students will take internships with Nurse Joy at the Alolan Pokemon Center, treat injured Pokemon, and visit places all over the island. </p><p>"Hey, Hajime! Watch this!" Chiaki calls him over, producing a Pokeball from her backpack. "Hatterene, go!" She exclaims happily, releasing Hatterene from her Pokeball.</p><p>"Woah... How did you..." Hajime trails off speechlessly, mesmerized by the almost 7 foot tall Pokemon in front of him. Chiaki is flapping her arms cheerfully, as she often does around her Pokemon.</p><p>Hajime's Rotom-dex (a Pokedex with a Rotom inside, giving it sentience) excitedly takes pictures of her and updates its information. "<em>Hatterene: The Silent Pokemon! Known to some as the Raging Goddess or the Forest Witch, she is extremely sensitive to sound and emotions. Sensing emotions of people/Pokemon from up to 30 miles away, the minute she senses hostility she goes on the attack! </em></p><p>Hajime backs up slowly upon hearing the Rotom-dex's information.</p><p>"Oh, one moment please..." Chiaki whispers as she rummages around in her bag, procuring a pair of ear defenders. Though similar in appearance to ordinary headphones, ear defenders actually do the opposite, protecting those sensitive to sound from loud noises. Chiaki quietly gestures for Hatterene to lower her head. Once she does, Chiaki fumbles around for a moment, and then successfully places her ear defenders on Hatterene. "See? Now she won't get overwhelmed from the noise." Chiaki smiles, swaying idly. "Those were actually my ear defenders originally... but she liked them so much so I just got a new pair for myself. Oh, and don't worry about her 'going on the attack' she's actually quite calm and gentle..."</p><p>Hajime nods and glances up at Hatterene again. She really does look kind, not at all like a "Raging Goddess" though he can see where the goddess part comes from.</p><p>"Wow, she's beautiful... I hope you don't mind me asking but... are you autistic?" Hajime asks Chiaki. "Obviously not in a rude way, but I was thinking that maybe Pokemon and video games are your special interest? Plus you and Hatterene get along, presumably because she has sensory issues as well?" He leans on his crutches a bit, waiting for an answer. Yikes, maybe he shouldn't have just asked that out of the blue?</p><p>"Oh yeah, I am. And you're right too, hehe. Pokemon have been my special interest for years, and I raised Hatterene from a Hatenna I had found when my parents took me to Galar. Normally, Hatenna don't like people that much and run away, but she really seemed to take to me." Chiaki explains while brushing her fingers through Hatterene's hair. Across the grassy courtyard, Nagito is laughing quietly as his Pumpkaboo and Bulbasaur chase each other around in circles. Gundham has been showing off his various Water Pokemon down at the beach with a few other people, and everyone else seemed to have formed their own groups. Nagito however, was just hanging out by himself.</p><p>"Nagito seems kinda lonely over there..." Hajime observes, patting his Eevee on the head. Before Hajime can suggest going over and talking to him, Chiaki simply calls out, "Hey! Nagito! Wanna hang out with us!!!" Nagito thinks for a moment, almost surprised, and then nods slowly. Bulbasaur and Pumpkaboo bounce along behind him. </p><p>"Um... Hi guys. Thanks for calling me over..." He says shyly.</p><p>"Yeah, no problem. You just seemed kinda lonely." Hajime laughs. "So, Grass and Ghost-type Pokemon, huh?" He adds. Of course, he trains Poison and Dragon Pokemon as well (and Bulbasaur is also part Poison) but he holds Pumpkaboo in quite a high regard.</p><p>"Oh, yeah... There were a lot of Grass/Poison types where I lived but I traveled a lot and ended up falling in love with Ghost and Dragon Pokemon! It feels like all we've been talking about today are Pokemon types, huh?" Nagito sighs.</p><p>"Ugh, exactly. I'm a little bit tired of hearing about Pokemon types... Let's talk about like, us as people and what we like to do and stuff!!" Chiaki suggests. Her Comfey makes a cute little chirp and emits a pleasant aroma. Comfey are enjoyed by humans since their leaves can be soaked in baths. </p><p>"Oh, I know! Do you guys wanna come over after school? We could go to the beach or the forest or basically anywhere... Plus you guys are new to the island anyway! I can show you around..." Chiaki is swaying forwards and backward on her heels. "Sure, that sounds awesome!" Hajime answers. Does this mean he has friends now?Two of them, even? "I'll go..." Nagito answers. "Actually, should we exchange phone numbers? So we know how to get to your house?" Nagito's Bulbasaur is attempting to have a conversation with Hatterene, though she probably can't hear him due to their height differences. UTT is already up apparently, the lunch bell ringing so soon. Before they exchange numbers, the three new friends call their Pokemon back to their Pokeballs. "We should hurry up and get to the cafeteria, I don't really know how crowded it'll be." Hajime says. His friends agree and they all head up to the cafeteria building, the glass walls glistening in the afternoon sunlight. </p><p>Surprisingly, the cafeteria wasn't as packed as Hajime had assumed. The Training Course didn't share a lunch period with anyone since the Healers just had theirs, so there were plenty of tables open. Most of their class chose to sit outside anyway, back in the courtyard or by the sea. "I can't believe we're so close to the ocean," Hajime says. "That's right, you're from Sinnoh? Snowpoint City, right?" Nagito asks him. "Mhm," Hajime says between a sip of Pinap Juice. "If I wanted to go to the beach I'd have to go Kanto or Johto. The ocean around Sinnoh is practically frozen solid." Nagito nods and chews on his jacket sleeve absentmindedly. Hajime notices that his sleeves are frayed just a bit, implying that this is probably a habit of his. Chiaki was talking to Nagito about the newest game she's been playing while her Comfey rests on Nagito's head. The breeze wafts her aromatic scent across the table in Hajime's direction and it's reminiscent of lavender and feels almost healing. Eventually the warm summer heat and the ocean breeze gets the better of him, and Hajime drifts off until the bell rings once again. </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. after school activities</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>i just think that chihiro and chiaki being siblings is nice</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The halls crowd and fill with chatter and noise as the final bell releases them all from their first day of school. The Healers and Trainers mingle about in the doorways and courtyard and the front entrance. Nagito is just a bit overwhelmed by the sudden noise and crowd, but he'll be okay he thinks. He just has to make it to the front gate and meet up with Chiaki and Hajime...</p><p>"Nagito!" Hajime waves and walks over to him. "You doing all right?" He asks, putting his hand on Nagito's shoulder. Eevee nuzzles Nagito's leg affectionately.</p><p>"...Sort of? Can we just hurry and get outside...?" He asks softly, pulling on his jacket strings nervously.</p><p>"Oh yeah, of course, let's go..." Hajime holds onto Nagito's hand and gently weaves through the crowd. Once they get outside, Nagito exhales and lets the warm afternoon breeze into his lungs.</p><p>"Thank you for that, Hajime," Nagito smiles. "No problem! Now let's go find Chiaki!" Hajime responds. As they make their way towards the front gate, Chiaki and one of her Pokemon (Mr. Mime) come into focus. "<em>Mr. Mime!" </em>He exclaims once they get closer.</p><p>"Hi guys!!! Are you ready to see the island?" Chiaki asks the boys. The group of friends walks past the gates and out into the free world, kicking up dust that gets carried away by the wind. Chiaki adopts a faux 'island tour guide' persona while she shows off the island she spent her entire life exploring.</p><p>"Welcome to the island of Melemele!" She gestures grandly at the lush forest around them. "The Alola region is actually made up of five islands, Melemele, Akala, Ula'la, Poni, and the artificial Aether Paradise. Aether is actually a floating research lab that serves as an island! ...And if you'll look to your left, you'll see we are just coming up on my house!" </p><p>Chiaki's house, a tasteful combination of new tech and traditional Alolan architecture, is nestled cozily between the forest and the beach. The sunlight glistens and reflects off of the glass windows. "Are you sure it's okay if we come inside?" Hajime asks nervously as Chiaki invites them up the stairs.</p><p>"I wouldn't want to cause any trouble..." Nagito mumbles. "Trust me, it's fine! Besides, I want you guys to meet my dad and brother." Chiaki smiles warmly, helping Nagito up the stairs.</p><p>"Dad! I'm home!" Chiaki calls out. At her kitchen table sits who Nagito assumes to be her younger brother. He looks like he's busy reprogramming a Pokedex.</p><p>"Oh, hi Chiaki... Dad's in the study," He answers without looking up from his work.</p><p>"Oh okay. Look, I want you to meet my friends. Everyone, this is my brother Chihiro!"</p><p>Chihiro turns to them and waves awkwardly. "Hi... I actually go to Hope's Peak too, in the Healing Course. I like to focus more on research and technology though." He warms up a bit.</p><p>"I'm Hajime Hinata, and I'm in the Training Course with Chiaki. How'd you get here before Chiaki did?" Hajime asks. Chiaki scratches the back of her head. "Um... We kinda took the scenic route, heh." She laughs. "Yeah, that sounds like Chiaki!" Chihiro says playfully. "And I'm Nagito Komaeda... Also in the Training Course. You have a very kind sister..." He smiles. </p><p>A tall man with hair the color of sand heads down the stairs, greeting his children and their new friends. "Ah, Chiaki! I thought I heard you come in..." He says, ruffling her hair and patting Chihiro on the back.</p><p>"Hi Dad, these are my friends! I'm gonna show them around the island today." She beams. "Hello gentlemen, I'm Mr. Fujisaki, but you can call me Taichi if you'd like. I hope you enjoy the island, Chiaki is quite the tour guide." Taichi laughs heartily. This is definitely the man that raised Chiaki, Hajime thinks to himself. The boys shake hands with Taichi and say goodbye to Chihiro on their way out. </p><p>"So, Hajime, how long have you been here?" Nagito asks. He's swaying his arms as he walks, his jacket tied around his waist. He and Hajime are sorta trailing behind Chiaki. "Just a few weeks and I've spent most of that time getting ready for school and unpacking so it might as well be my first day on the island." Hajime laughs. "Hey, so you're okay now right? Like in comparison from earlier?" He adds on. "Oh yes, a lot better actually. I'm glad you found me, I'm not sure what I would've done without you... Ah, was that too strong? Sorry, heh..." Nagito answers. It wasn't that bad in the hallway, but a few more minutes and he might've just collapsed from frustration right then and there. Hajime smiles at him and for some reason, Nagito feels his stomach do a flip. "No problem, I'm glad I was able to help!" Though Nagito has only known him for a day, he can tell Hajime has a heart of gold, he practically radiates hope. </p><p>"Are you guys up for some swimming?" Chiaki announces, less of a question and more of a proclamation, and gestures at the beach in front of them. White sand and the pristine sea are basically what Alola is known for and the two newcomers can see why. The sea glistens tantalizingly with the late afternoon sun while clouds lazily drift by.</p><p>On Melemele, time seems to go slower than usual, as if the concept of time itself stopped to relax for a moment.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. hajime isn't a fan of flying</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>pov youre me asking my server if crutches can even go in sand</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>sorry for splitting this up into so many chapters i know i do that all the time</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"Hm..." Hajime mumbles. They're on the last bit of sturdy ground over here, one more step and its nothing but soft white sand and clear blue ocean. These, of course, are not words one would usually use to describe a problem, but then again not everyone has permanent forearm crutches (not to mention Hajime's never been to the beach before so he's never really been presented with this situation). "I don't think I can go on the beach... or swim for that matter...." Hajime speaks up. "Oh, you can't swim?" Nagito asks. Hajime sighs. "No, I can swim I just... I can't physically walk through sand or go swimming because I have crutches. And I kind of can't walk without them so..." He trails off nervously. Water and sand aren't good for the mechanics, you see. Plus he'd probably just sink into the sand anyway.</p><p>Chiaki takes note of this and thinks for a moment. Chiaki is one who spends quite a bit of time thinking about the proper responses to things, often taking her surroundings and possible options into account. Let's see... In Alola, Pokemon and humans work together frequently, and Pokemon are often used as what are called -Rider Pokemon. Tauros are used as Land-Rider Pokemon, for example, and Charizard are used as Air-Rider Pokemon. Truth be told, Chiaki is having a hard time coming up with a solution, as this is also a situation she's never been presented with. "Wait a minute..." She thinks out loud, putting the pieces together. Lapras are often used as Water-Riders and are commonly available at this beach in particular... A Pelipper caws from up above, as many do this time of year. "I've got it! Pelipper, get down here!" She calls out.</p><p>"So I have a plan," Chiaki states. Hajime and Nagito (who still aren't quite used to the Alola experience) are almost dumbfounded by this silly little bird Pokemon with a seat strapped on it. "Alright so you'll get on Pelipper, and it'll take you over to the dock over there. Then to go in the water you can use one of the Water-Rider Lapras!" Pelipper caws once again, startling Nagito just a bit. "O-Okay then..." Hajime murmurs. Leave it to Chiaki to find the most creative yet practical solution... Chiaki helps Hajime up and places his Eevee in Pelipper's jaw. "He's not gonna hurt Eevee, right?" Hajime asks. "She'll be fine! This is like such a common transportation method around here." Eevee purrs and nuzzles the inside of Pelipper's beak. Hajime sighs and says "Let's get this show on the road then..." Pelipper takes off, and although it's definitely a short flight, Hajime can't help but be a bit scared of heights... The wind rustles his hair and has his shirt fluttering as well. Many who come to Alola find that it looks best from above, and once again Hajime can't say he disagrees. They're barely that high up but it still puts it into perspective. Nagito waves cheerfully from down below while Chiaki laughs about something. </p><p>All that goes up must come down as they say. Pelipper lands gently on the wooden pier just as Chiaki and Nagito catch up. Hajime exhales shakily and pulls himself off the back of Pelipper, who takes off once again (presumably to be summoned by some other human in need of a ride). "That... was something," He says. "I don't think I'm a fan of flying..."  Eevee twists her way around the friend's legs, calming Hajime down significantly. "Aw, well I'm sure you'll get used to it. You <em>are </em>gonna be living here, anyway!" Chiaki smiles. God, that girl never stops smiling, Hajime thinks. She could cheer just about anyone up like that. <br/><br/>"If I recall, didn't someone say something about swimming?" Nagito jokes. They had all changed into their swimsuits back at Chiaki's house, wearing them under what Nagito called their beach clothes (although most people referred to them as cover-ups). Chiaki's swimsuit was a lovely one-piece with cute pink ruffles and a Jigglypuff design under her white sundress. Hajime was wearing typical tropical-themed swim trunks and a button-up shirt since it was the only one available in Sinnoh before he moved. Nagito was wearing light green swim trunks and a teal swim shirt with a Bulbasaur on the chest. "Ah, I burn really easily." He explained. "Last one in loses! Popplio go!" Chiaki announces on her way down the pier, summoning the Sea Lion Pokemon from his sleep. <em>Pop! </em>It exclaims, forming a huge water bubble around Chiaki as she jumps in. "Woa-" Nagito watches in awe at the end of the dock, right as the bubble pops and splashes him in the face. "How lucky of me!" He laughs playfully. <br/><br/></p><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>what if eevee could purr that would be nice i think</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. enter Yua Hinata</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>laughs maniacally i could totally make hajime trans too..... but then again i feel like its a bit repetitive especially since i do that in basically all my fics so lmk what u think hehe</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Chiaki, Nagito, and Hajime sit together on the pier, exhausted. "Thanks, Chiaki, that was really fun." Hajime yawns. "Anytime!" She laughs. "I think you're really gonna like it here." Hajime gazes wistfully at the Alolan sun sinking beneath the waves. It's truly beautiful here... What a great place to spend his high school years... Nagito leans on Hajime's shoulder. "Yeah, this was fun! We should do this again sometime..." Nagito sighs contently. What a pleasant end to their first day of school. </p><p> </p><p>"Mom, I'm home!" Hajime says. "I brought dinner!" He and his friends had gone out to this cute little cafe near the market. "Aw, you're so sweet! How was your first day of school?" His mom, Yua Hinata, asks as they sit down at the table. "It was really good! I made some friends... We actually went swimming after school and I met her Dad." Yua raises her eyebrows playfully. "<em>Her?</em>" Hajime looks down awkwardly at his mother's words. "Is she prettyyyy~?" His mom teases. "Mooooom-! Stop it!" Hajime pushes her arm jokingly. "I actually made <em>two </em>friends! Chiaki Nanami and Nagito Komaeda." Hajime takes a sip of water. "That's good! So you met Chiaki's Dad?" She asks. "Yeah, and her brother. They're really nice, especially Chiaki. She practically showed me and Nagito the whole island!" <br/><br/>Hajime and Yua talk about each other's day, how much they like the islands, and about all the new people. Miss Hinata got a job at the Melemele Pokemon Center, so she'll be getting to know all of Hajime's friends one way for another. Once they're finished eating, Yua leaves the table to take a shower while Hajime washes the dishes (which admittedly wasn't a huge task because it was just them living in the house, so he finished them quickly). Hajime dragged himself upstairs and flopped down onto his bed. He hadn't realized it, but he was exhausted from today. It's only, what? 7:30? but he could fall asleep right now if he wanted to... Maybe he'll go to sleep early tonight...</p><p>Hajime nods off just a bit, falling into a light sleep until his phone vibrates on the bed next to him.</p><p>Hajime yawns and checks his messages</p><p><strong>Nagito Komaeda: </strong>hi hajime :] um just wanted to say thank you again for helping me out after the bell rang, im autistic and adhd so i was probably on the verge of a meltdown if you hadn't ran into me so thank you :]</p><p><strong>Hajime Hinata: </strong>anytime man dont beat ur self up :) im glad we got to hang out after school btw that was fun</p><p><strong>Hajime Hinata: </strong>i told mom i made friends and she was like oooo hajime made a frieeeend </p><p><strong>Hajime Hinata: </strong>anyway i think you'd like her she's really nice and is very glad i have 2 whole friends</p><p><strong>Nagito Komaeda: </strong>aw she sounds sweet :]</p><p><strong>Hajime Hinata: </strong>yeah she actually got a job at the pokemon center so im sure you'll meet her one way or another</p><p><strong>Nagito Komaeda: </strong>oh so is she like a Nurse Joy?</p><p><strong>Hajime Hinata: </strong>kind of! she works with the Nurse Joy for Melemele<br/><br/></p><p>Across the island, Nagito bashfully buries his face in his hands. Je texted Hajime first... and he responded!!! Okay, yes he's only just met him today, but Nagito is like 90% sure he has at least a small crush on Hajime... Ahhh!!! Honestly, he's missed getting that jittery, heart-stopping feeling commonly associated with crushes. It's been a while since he's met anyone like Hajime... Rocking gently, he pulls himself together and answers his text.</p><p><strong>Nagito Komaeda:  </strong> ill definitely run into her then, my pokemon are always knocked out after battles </p><p><strong>Nagito Komaeda: </strong>I mean they win but at what cost lol </p><p><strong>Hajime Hinata: </strong>lol yeah</p><p>Hajime yawns once again. It's about 8:15 now. Ugh, he's usually up all night so maybe he should just call it a night and turn in for once. Okay, let's stop debating this and just go to bed now, Hajime thinks.</p><p><strong>Hajime Hinata: </strong>hey i'm gonna go to bed now, im exhausted! see you tomorrow :)</p><p><strong>Hajime Hinata: </strong>Thanks for being my friend by the way :))</p><p><strong>Nagito Komaeda: </strong>goodnight! and ur welcome haha</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>hope u liked it um i got a komaeda kin memory of me and izuru dancing together yesterday :]</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. nagito komaeda has a... crush?</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>bye i havent opened this in a month do u guys even read this also i hate chat fics so much but i think a little bit of easy chat dialogue is ok in small doses</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Nagito exhales and flops backward onto his bed. He sighs and whispers "Goodnight, Hajime..." while he sets his phone to charge. He laughs to himself. He, Nagito Komaeda, has a crush... Who would've thought? It was almost too perfect, falling for someone you met on the first day of school. Cliche, even. How funny!<br/>
<br/>
He stares at his ceiling for a while, connecting the shadows and dust into unrecognizable shapes and patterns. He can't sleep. He has to tell Chiaki about this.</p><p><strong>Nagito Komaeda: </strong>Chiaki hi</p><p><strong>Nagito Komaeda: </strong>ok its late so im sorry for the message</p><p><strong>Nagito Komaeda: </strong>wait no it isnt its like 8pm never mind</p><p><strong>Chiaki Nanami: </strong>r u okay whats going on /gen</p><p><strong>Nagito Komaeda: </strong>so uh. i kind of have a crush???</p><p><strong>Chiaki Nanami: </strong>omg who</p><p><strong>Nagito Komaeda: </strong>...</p><p><strong>Chiaki Nanami: </strong>nagito who</p><p><strong>Nagito Komaeda: </strong>SIGHS </p><p><strong>Nagito Komaeda: </strong>Hajime........................</p><p><strong>Chiaki Nanami: </strong>I KNEW IT !!!!!!</p><p><strong>Nagito Komaeda: </strong>no you didnt we just met today -_-</p><p><strong>Chiaki Nanami: </strong>ok well IM not the one who leaned on hajimes shoulder hehe</p><p><strong>Chiaki Nanami: </strong>do u think he likes u back.... lets be honest here hes kinda fruity</p><p><strong>Nagito Komaeda: </strong>&gt;_&lt; idk!!!! i mean its definitely a start bc i think we're friends so maybe there's potential here???</p><p><strong>Nagito Komaeda: </strong>It's exciting though! Nice change of emotions going on over here</p><p><strong>Chiaki Nanami: </strong>thats nice :)) hope things work out </p><p>Too tired to continue the conversation, he reads her message one last time and decides it's time for bed. This has to be the most eventful first day of school he's had in years... with that and my other thoughts in mind, Nagito Komaeda slips off into a peaceful sleep.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>THIS CHAPTER WAS SO LAZY IM SORRRRRYYY IHAVENT UPDATD IN 2 MONTHS AAAAA</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. the most important meal of the day!</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>apologies for never updating this, im back on my game however! i am so in love with what ive created</p><p>tbh if you can donate to ao3 you can donate to minorities in need too :/</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>rejoice! autism be upon ye!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"Hajimeeee, wake up!" His mom calls from downstairs. </p><p>Hajime rubs the sleep out of his eyes and sits up. His mom always managed to wake him up before his alarm did, somehow. He'd been waking up pretty early too since he hasn't gotten used to the timezone change. He has about two hours before he has to get to school, he considers texting Nagito or Chiaki to see if they want to meet up for breakfast or something... </p><p><strong>Hajime Hinata: </strong>morning guys, do you wanna get breakfast before school or something? we could walk together</p><p><strong>Nagito Komaeda: </strong>good morning! yeah that sounds fun</p><p><strong>Chiaki Nanami: </strong>look at you up early haha</p><p><strong>Chiaki Nanami: </strong>we can rendevouz at your place? you live closer to the town </p><p><strong>Hajime Hinata: </strong>sure, let me know when ur on ur way! </p><p>Hajime smiles and plugs his phone back in on his nightstand and heads to the bathroom. He hops into the shower, making sure the water is at hot as it could get. He always liked hot showers back in Sinnoh, though it was hard to come by. He and his mom often visited the local hot springs though since it was easier than waiting for water to warm up. </p><p> </p><p>Across the island, Chiaki Nanami is getting ready for school. She always likes to feed her Pokemon breakfast before sending them back into their Pokeballs for school. When she was little, she and her dad had planted a garden in their backyard, which was full of berries almost year-round because of the pleasant island weather. Today she's wearing a light pink, knee-length skirt, and white ankle socks. She also has on a white button-up shirt tied at the waist. Her hair is tied back into two low pigtails, and her bangs frame her face.</p><p>"Hey hey," She smiles at her Pokemon. Comfey is floating lazily around the yard, exuding a wonderful scent that Nanami has grown used to. Chiaki feeds her an Oran Berry to help get her ready for the day.</p><p> <em>Comfey! </em>She exclaims as a thank you and happily twirls in the air. Hatterene is sitting quietly in the wild grass when Chiaki approaches her. "Hi Hatterene," She whispers, smiling. Hatterene looks up and blinks slowly, which Chiaki knows to mean something along the lines of 'hello'. </p><p>"Here you go..." Chiaki hands her a couple of Pinap Berries, Hatterene's favorite. She accepts gratefully, bowing her head. Chiaki smiles. </p><p> </p><p>Hajime hops out of the shower and dries off, wrapping the towel around his waist. He ruffles his hair and dries it a bit with a washcloth he found on the counter. He opens the medicine cabinet grabs a roll of binding tape and some small scissors that are usually for trimming your nails. He cuts a few pieces off and starts applying them. He had never really been a binder kind of guy, he liked to be active and didn't like material feeling. So, his mom had found a better and safer alternative down at the drugstore and he had been using it for ages. He can keep it on for a week straight and it doesn't hurt at all. </p><p>Once satisfied, he heads back into his room to change, simply holding onto the wall since it's easier than trying to use crutches while moist. Deciding to keep it light, he throws on a floral shirt and simple, light blue cargo shorts. He always liked things with lots of pockets, since they can store tons of Pokeballs. </p><p><strong>Nagito Komaeda: </strong>hey i'm coming up on your house!</p><p><strong>Hajime Hinata: </strong>i'll be right out :) </p><p>Hajime has one of those cross-body satchels instead of a backpack since he's found it to be more accessible than having to sit down and remove his crutches just to get something out of a backpack. He slings it over his shoulder and heads downstairs once he's situated. </p><p>Nagito sways silently on Hajime's porch, wondering whether to knock or not. Deciding to take a risk, he knocks quickly and silently and is surprised how quickly he's met with Yua Hinata. </p><p>"Hi! Oh you must be Hajime's friend, right?" She asks cheerfully. Nagito nods nervously, trying to convey pleasantness. "Come in, come in!" She says, stepping aside to let him in. "Oh, uh, I wouldn't want to intr-" Nagito begins, interrupted by Hajime coming down the stairs. </p><p>"Nagito! Hey!" He exclaims, smiling brightly. "Morning mom," He leans down to kiss her on the cheek. "We're gonna go get breakfast with Chiaki." </p><p>"Morning! Have fun at school, you guys." Yua ruffles Hajime's hair affectionately as he exits, Yua waving them off. </p><p> </p><p>"Hi Hajime," Nagito says after a few minutes. Truth be told, he is a little frazzled given the realization of his newfound crush. And it is also quite early and he is not much of a morning person. "Where should we go?" He asks. </p><p>"Hm, I was thinking we could walk around the market? There are some places around there... I'm sure Chiaki will have more ideas though." He replies. </p><p>"Oh, okay then..." Nagito yawns. "I like your little backpack," He smiles gently. He does, it's green and has small designs embroidered into it.</p><p>"Thanks! My mom made it for me when I started middle school. Green is my favorite color," Hajime laughs. "Mine too!" Nagito exclaims. "I painted my room a really nice forest green a few weeks ago... It's one of my favorite shades." </p><p>"Y'know, I really like lighter shades like sage green, but you can't really go wrong," Hajime replies. </p><p>After a few more minutes of light conversation and walking, they run into Chiaki heading in their direction. She waves at them excitedly and races over to join them. </p><p>"Hey hey!" She says cheerily, yawning halfway through, however. "Chiaki! I like your belt!" Hajime tells her. She's wearing what looks like a modified utility belt that carries all her Pokeballs for her, providing easy access. You never know when you need a 7-foot tall Hatterene! </p><p>"Thanks... My dad made it for me!" She beams. Chiaki really loves her dad and loves testing out his latest inventions. He always tries to make her something new for school each year. "Your dad is really talented!" Nagito says. He loves seeing what people can create with their skills. </p><p>"He went to this super high-tech design school when he was younger, so he loves making new things in his free time! He taught Chihiro how to code too, so they like to work on projects together." She messes around with the strings on her skirt as they approach the main town. </p><p>Most of the vendors were just setting up, but a few cafes and restaurants were open. A few small Pokemon followed their owners around as they set up shop, weaving in and out of the booths and chasing other Pokemon playfully. </p><p>"Oh! This place is super good, we should go here!" She points to a small cafe that smelled like coffee and pastries. "Akane actually works here part-time, maybe we'll run into her..." Chiaki adds. </p><p> </p><p>"Yo! Fancy seeing you three here!" Akane announces from behind the counter. "Seat yourself, I'll be right with you!" </p><p>They thank her and find a booth by the window, overlooking the beach in the distance. Nagito sits close to the window with Hajime next to him, and Chiaki across. </p><p>"Melemele never fails to surprise me with its beauty..." Nagito mumbles, gazing wistfully out the window at the sun rising over the waves. "It must've been nice growing up here, huh?" He asks Chiaki.</p><p>"Oh yeah, I loved growing up here... I can't really imagine being anywhere else, you know?" She says. "Nagito, where are you from again? I know Hajime is from Sinnoh..." She asks while making shapes out of sugar packets. </p><p>"Oh, I'm from Unova, Lacunosa Town specifically." He answers. </p><p>"I've heard of your town!" Hajime says. "The legend says that ages ago, a meteor came down to earth containing a terrifying monster that would come out at night and eat the townspeople!" He explains. </p><p>"Wow, what was it like growing up in a town like that?" Chiaki asks, eyes shining. </p><p>"Hm..." He reminisces. "My parents and neighbors always put a lot of importance into honoring traditions. I don't think that many people truly believe the legend anymore, but people still stay in at night. Back in the day, the town built a wall around the city to keep the monster out, and it's still standing today!" </p><p>Chiaki nods in awe, committing it to memory. She loves learning about the culture and traditions of other regions, not just the Pokemon themselves. </p><p>They chat for a few more minutes, flipping through the menu and watching the sunrise ever so slightly above the water. Eventually, Akane comes over to their booth, notepad, and pencil in hand. Her hair is tied up in a high ponytail and she's wearing a black apron covered in flour and sugar. </p><p>"Hey guys, what can I get ya?" She asks cheerfully. "You should totally try our malasadas, they're comin' out of the oven any moment now," She winks. </p><p>"Alright, could we get three malasadas, a water, and... what do you guys want to drink?" Chiaki turns to her friends. </p><p>"Hm... Oh, I'll get a Pinap Juice!" Hajime orders. Akane nods and scribbles it down onto her notepad and turns to Nagito. </p><p>"Just a water is fine!" He says. Akane slides her notebook back into her pocket and twirls the pen around in her fingers. "Alrighty, I'll get that right out for ya!" She says as she heads back to the kitchen. </p><p>"I met Akane when I was in elementary school," Chiaki starts. "She came here on vacation quite often to visit her grandparents. We'd go to the beach and play our version of volleyball." Their version of volleyball back then had simply been seeing how far away they could catch the ball without tumbling into the sand. "That sounds nice, I didn't have many friends back home," Hajime adds. "It was mostly just me and my mom hanging out for years on end, it was really nice. I'm glad I met you two, though!" He beams. </p><p>"Same here, there weren't many kids in my town, plus I was homeschooled so I didn't get out much," Nagito says. He's chewing on a straw Akane left earlier. Speaking of Akane, here she comes with their drinks and food, effortlessly balancing them on a tray.</p><p>"Thanks, Akane!" Hajime says as he passes everyone their drinks. "No problem! Let me know when you want the check," She answers, leaving some napkins on the table for them. </p><p>Chiaki practically grew up on the malasadas from this place. If childhood had a texture, it'd feel like crunchy fried dough covered in sugar crystals, she thinks. This is Hajime's first time eating a malasada, and it is Nagito's as well. <br/>
<br/>
"I like how it's soft inside..." He mumbles, taking a sip of water. "I know, right?" Chiaki says. "I used to make these on weekends when Chihiro was little." </p><p><br/>
"I used to cook for my mom!" Hajime says in between bites. "We've just been eating cereal lately though," He laughs. Hajime stretches to try and pop his back, grazing Nagito's hand for just a moment.  The moment quickly passes, and Nagito doubts that Hajime even registered it, but he's probably going to be thinking about it all day. Chiaki raises her glass to the others as they clink <em>cheers! </em>and drink water and juice to their good health. </p><p>Chiaki yawns, covering her mouth with her hand. "We still have about an hour before school, what should we do?" Hajime asks. Their food has been long gone by now. "Go back home and take a nap..." Chiaki suggests sleepily. Hajime chuckles lightly and drinks the last bit of his Pinap Juice. "Realistically it'd take too long to get back home and fall asleep plus that's not accounting for the time it takes to get to school so you'd probably only get a 20-minute nap at most..." Nagito explains, fiddling with a napkin as he spoke. <br/>
<br/>
</p><p>"Oh... That makes sense actually," Chiaki replies. She rubs the sleep out of her eyes and sits up straighter. There's always time for a nap during a slow period later, she thinks. "How about we go walking on the beach? It's not too hot outside yet," Hajime proposes. They all agree enthusiastically and call Akane over for the check/ </p><p>"So I guess I'll be seein' you in class later, huh?" Akane laughs. Hajime hands her 1000 yen and they all thank her for breakfast. She playfully shoots them finger guns as they leave the building, heading for the nearby beach. </p><p> </p><p>"Woah, look at this one!" Hajime points to a beautiful blue conch shell. He's walking along the boardwalk while his friends walk in the sand. "I love those! I must have a dozen of them sitting on a shelf in the garage..." Chiaki adds. A Rowlet caws from somewhere up above, reminding Hajime of when he first entered the campus yesterday. They all slow down for a minute, Chiaki stopping to draw shapes in the sand and decorate with colorful seashells. Hajime sits down at the edge of the boardwalk and stretches his legs out. Nagito sits down next to him, crisscrossing his legs instead. </p><p>"Your mom is really sweet," He says, trying to start a conversation. "Oh yeah, she loves that I've made friends. Maybe you two could come over for dinner this weekend or something..." Hajime replies. "Mm, that would be nice..." Nagito looks like he's staring off into the distance, which he is, but he's listening I swear!</p><p>"Was she always a Pokemon nurse?" Nagito asks. "I've always wondered how people got jobs like that..." </p><p>"She was an understudy to the Nurse Joy at the Sinnoh Pokemon Center after she graduated!" Hajime explains. "She was really excited to come here and work with all different types of Pokemon." <br/>
<br/>
Nagito nods silently. He likes getting to know about Hajime's life. </p><p>"You know I was talking to Chiaki last night, and she was telling me about all the cool places on the island," He starts. "Anyway, there are some hot springs nearby and it's pretty grassy so I don't think it'd be a problem for you to walk around... I was just thinking we could go there sometime if you're looking for things to do..." Nagito trails off nervously. It's not like he <em>actually</em> asked Hajime out on a date, he just suggested a hypothetical activity... Besides, Chiaki would probably be there so it's not like it'd be just them... </p><p>"That's a good idea! I used to go to the hot springs up in the mountains with my mom," He smiles. "I definitely don't have anything going on, so just let me know whenever you're free!" He leans forward and traces the outlines of his shoes in the sand, while Nagito sways happily. He watches the waves collapse and reform over and over while the sun reflects brightly off of them, sprinkling the waves with glitter. </p><p>Minutes pass, the two boys sitting in comfortable silence and listening to the calls of wild Pokemon in the distance. Maybe we could hang out this weekend, Nagito wonders to himself. He's excited though, he loves having things to look forward to. Hajime glances at his watch and calls to Chiaki. </p><p>"Hey, we should start heading to school now!" Chiaki dusts the sand off her skirt and puts a few seashells into her pocket, running over to her friends. She likes making jewelry with seashells and giving them to her Pokemon, or to her family. </p><p>"Nagito, could you help me up?" Hajime asks. </p><p>"Hm? Oh yeah, of course..." He replies, pulling his eyes away from the sea. He stands up, dusts himself off as well, and grabs Hajime's hands to pull him up. Again, he doubts Hajime thought anything of it, but Nagito enjoys the moment nonetheless.</p><p>Chiaki balances on the wood railing on the main road as they walk, holding her arms out and grinning. </p><p>"Hey Chiaki, me and Nagito were thinking of going to the hot springs this weekend, do you wanna come?" Hajime asks her. </p><p>"This weekend?" She says, hopping down onto the packed dirt. "Shoot, I can't... I gotta help my dad with something! You guys should go though, i think you'd enjoy it!" She adds. Nagito's heart practically swells at the idea of just them hanging out... "Aw, okay," Hajime replies. "I'll let you know how it goes though!" </p><p> </p><p>As they took their seats in Professor Yukizome's class that morning, Nagito could not stop thinking about how he, technically, had a date this weekend! </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>if anyone wants to draw these designs.. hmu</p><p>if you love my work, feel free to buy me a coffee or commission me here: https://ko-fi.com/divineddead</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. battle tactics class and other nonsense</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>hajime makes friends and grapples with his feelings</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>used a bath bomb but now im just itchy damn !!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Battle Tactics, also known as the one class that Hajime did not share with Chiaki or Nagito. There were a few people he recognized, but he didn't know if they'd recognize him. Besides, it'd just be awkward all around. Overall, he's a pretty social person, he just isn't the best at actually making friends. He scribbles little drawings in the margins of his notebook, absentmindedly gazing out the window to the courtyard below where some other period is having their Unstructured Training Time. The desks in this classroom reminded him of the desks in middle school science labs, made for two people each. You were allowed to sit wherever you want with whoever you want, but most people went with their partners from the previous day or with the people they knew. </p><p>However, there was an odd number of students, which left Hajime sitting by himself next to the window. Everyone mostly knew the basics of Pokemon battles, so the past two days had just been reviewing and going over the syllabus. He flipped through the pages one more time, just trying to look busy. </p><p>
  <em>Pokemon Battle Tactics - Pg. 1 </em>
</p><p>
  <em>There are two types of Pokemon battles- Wild and Trainer battles. It's just as it sounds, a Wild battle is when you fight a Wild Pokemon to capture (or to get out of a sticky situation!) and Trainer battles are when you fight a Pokemon that's been raised by a trainer (like at a gym or in a challenge!). </em>
</p><p>
  <em>Battles typically go as follows... </em>
</p><p>Hajime has stopped reading and is back to staring out the window. He knows all of this, anyway. His mom made sure he spent some of his summers reviewing for school, she even had a Pokemon battle with him in their backyard. So it's safe to say none of this was news to him. </p><p>Under the chatter of the class, the door opens and someone walks in with a late pass. He's directed to the only empty seat in the room, the one next to Hajime. </p><p>Kazuichi Soda slings his backpack over his chair and sits down. </p><p>"Hey man! We have the same homeroom," Kazuichi grins. </p><p>"Oh, hey Kazuichi, I thought you had 5th period, not 3rd?" Hajime asks, sitting up in his chair. </p><p>"I got a schedule change! 5th period was too crowded so they had to move a few people around." He explains. "So have you made any friends yet?"<br/><br/></p><p>"Yeah, actually..." Hajime replies. "Nagito and Chiaki from homeroom, we hung out yesterday and got breakfast this morning. They're pretty sweet," He thinks back fondly on the past two days. "Me and Nagito are gonna try and go to the hot springs this weekend too..." <br/><br/></p><p>Kazuichi gives him a thumbs-up and flashes him a grin. "Sweet man! Gundham was showin' off all his Water-types during our training period yesterday so I kinda got to know him, he's pretty cool I guess..." Kazuichi thumbs absentmindedly through the packet Professor Tengan handed him earlier, not really taking in any information. </p><p>"So, uh, if I may ask..." He starts,  putting his papers into his backpack. "What, uh, happened to your legs?" Kazuichi scratches the back of his neck nervously, worried he's maybe crossed a line. </p><p>"Oh, uh, it's kind of a weird story," Hajime chuckles lightly. "Me and my mom would go on hikes up the mountains during the spring back home since it wasn't too cold but we could still go see the snow. Anyway, one day this mass of snow from higher up on the mountain broke off and triggered this small avalanche that sent a bunch of big rocks tumbling straight for us... My mom was fine, thank god, but I got caught under a rock and ended up with a spinal cord injury. Yada yada yada, my legs are mostly paralyzed now." He finishes explaining. </p><p>"Woah, that's crazy..." Kazuichi replies. "Glad you're okay man!" He grins, giving Hajime a high five.</p><p>He quickly changes subjects, asking Hajime, "So, which one of the ladies do ya have your eye on?" and raising his eyebrows comically. Hajime laughs quietly. "Uh, not any of them I don't think, haha," He replies awkwardly. "I mean, I only have like 4 friends, two of them being you and Nagito, one of them being Chiaki and one of them being Akane, who I met briefly this morning... So yeah, none of them apparently..." </p><p>Kazuichi rolls his eyes. "Fine, let me pose it to you like this then," He chuckles. "What about any of the guys?" </p><p>"Um... I don't know either? I mean Nagito is ok I guess..." He mumbles, face just a tad bit red. </p><p>"Ya know, you said you two were hangin' out this weekend, are you sure it isn't a date?" Kazuichi teases. </p><p>"Well, I didn't think it was, but now that I think about it I guess it could be seen that way..." Hajime thinks aloud. I mean, he guesses he <em>kinda</em> likes Nagito... But he doesn't really know for sure. Besides, he's never had friends before so who knows, maybe that's just how you're supposed to feel about new friendships? It is nice to have someone to hang out with though. </p><p>"Keep me updat-" Kazuichi is interrupted by the bell ringing, sending them off to their next class. "Haha, let me know how it goes! See ya bro!" He says, patting on the back as he leaves. </p><p>Maybe it is a date.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>nah bc it took five hours to write this omg-</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>